What's That Smell? (Thevideotour1's version)
What's That Smell? is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 5, 1992. Plot From a skunk to flowers, Barney and the Backyard Gang learn about different kinds of scents. Each thing will have different scents as they discover what smells good or bad. Recap The video starts where chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop () * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Lane (Danny Somerfield) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * A.J. (Ajay Reddy) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mac and Cheese # Clean Up # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian) # Smell! # The Five Senses Song # # # # # # Down on Grandpa's Farm # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Amy wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Lane wears a olive green t-shirt, beige pants, white socks and brown sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Down on Barney's Farm". *Luci wears the same clothes from "Hola, Mexico!" and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *Dominic wears a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Going Places!". *Adam wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". *Jennifer wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red pleated jumper, white tights, black Mary Jane shoes and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *A.J. wears a red long-sleeved collar shirt, black jeans, black socks and black loafers. *Joseph wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Min wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Sir Barn-A-Lot". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney In Concert (original)". * Barney wears the same Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis from "Waiting for Santa" (when Barney messes up the Barney Shake by giving the Backyard Gang summer clothes instead of winter clothes). * Barney holds the same ukulele from "Barney's Beach Party". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria, the music from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when the kids ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *Another time Baby Bop appears after Barney comes to life. *After the song, "Mac and Cheese", when Amy is walking to the cafeteria with their trays of macaroni and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, she bumps into her brother, Michael making their tray drop on the ground. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, he slips on some macaroni and cheese, and falls down, hurting his knee. *When Barney yells "WHOA!", as he slips on some macaroni and cheese, the sound clip is taken from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on a toy ambulance). *When the kids say "BARNEY!", as he's slipping on some macaroni and cheese, *During a scene where Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese, *During a scene where Barney lays down the floor, crying in pain, *When Barney cries in pain, *When Barney continues crying in pain, *When Barney continues crying, after he sobs out "", *The vomit from Barney is computer-animated. *During the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)", Barney wears a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis and he holds a Hawaiian guitar called "Ukulele". *Production for this video took place in August 1991. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the chefs are making mac and cheese at the school cafeteria) * (the Backyard Gang arrive while Lane is holding the Barney doll and Kathy is holding Teddy) * Min: Wow! What are you making? * (Lane puts the Barney doll aside while Kathy does the same thing for Teddy) * Peter the Chef: We're making mac and cheese. * Dominic: Wow! How do you make it? * Danny the Chef: Well, to make it, we boil the macaroni in a big pot of boiling water. * Mary the Chef: For the cheese sauce, we use milk, flour, some butter flour, salt, pepper and shredded cheese. * Lily the Chef: We melt butter in a suacepan over medium heat. * Meg the Chef: Next, we stir in flour and cook for about 3 to 5 minutes to form a roux. * Kiki: What's a "roux"? * Danny the Chef: Well, a roux is a mixture of flour and fat used to thicken sauces. * Kiki: Oh. So what comes next? * Peter the Chef: Well, we add salt and pepper. * Lily the Chef: Next, we slowly add milk, stirring well after each addition. * Mary the Chef: Then we cook and stir until bubbly. * Peter the Chef: We hafta stir in cheese a small amount at a time until fully melted, so we don't want the cheese sauce to stick. * Adam: Wow! Tell us the rest to make it. * Danny the Chef: Well, we drain the macaroni, pour it into the cheese sauce and stir to coat. * Backyard Gang: Wow! * Tina: Mmm! I love mac and cheese! It's one of my favorite foods! * Harlow: I love it, too. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Oh, boy! What smells so good! * Baby Bop: (arrives at the school kitchen) Oh, what's cooking? * Backyard Gang: Barney! Quote 2: * Barney: (after the song, "Mac and Cheese") Dig in, everybody! * Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang: YAY!!! * (fades to Amy walking the school cafeteria with her tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple) * (when Michael is about to approach Amy, she bumps into him making the trays drop on the ground) *Amy: (screams) AAH!!! *Michael: Sorry! *(cuts to the close-up shot of the mac and cheese all over the floor) *Amy: You did it on purpose!! *(cuts back to Amy and her brother, Michael) *Michael: No, I didn't. It was an accident. I swear. *Barney: (runs to the school cafeteria but can't stop) All right! What in the name of Texas is going--?! (slips on the some mac and cheese on the floor that Amy and her brother, Michael dropped) WHOA!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * *